Driving Andre Crazy
by Nvth
Summary: Jade and Andre Read and Review


Driving Andre Crazy

(A/N) The story you selected is a pairing of Andre Harris and Jade West :D I might add Beck and Tori.)

, my friends call me Andre. I go to Hollywood Arts High school. So let's get this story over. After getting my new car wrecked by no one other than Robbie and his evil puppet I mean pal Rex, I swear that guy needs help. So now I was left with alone. No one would give me a ride, a simple ride is that too much to ask for? Tori and Beck were always busy getting ready for Tori's singing career in New York, Cat or little red as I like to say is busy wasting her money on that dumb Sky Store. I was done with that weird obsession guess not. I even tried to get a ride by Robbie, and that didn't turn out so well as I recall we ended up crashing into a parked car. The only person I didn't ask for a ride was from Jade West. But it seems like I have no choice, she's the only person I know who can give me a ride at the last minute. I mean she only lives five minutes away from me how much can she do? Now that I think about it this is Jade freaking West she hates goodie two-shoes like Tori and I. I sucked up my pride and fears and called texted Jade.

Andre: Jade you up?

Jade: What?

Andre: Can you give me a ride to school? I really need it and I would be very grateful if you could.

Jade: What makes you think I have time to pick you up at my location?

Andre: Please Jade I really need a ride.

Jade: Fine you big cry baby, Meet me at Ocean Wave Bus stop in 10 minutes.

I smiled in joy, I finally got a ride. Then a thought popped in my head, (What if she is trying to kill me?) I ran to my desk and started scrabbling around thru my junky desk and found a permanent marker and lifted up my shirt. To a normal person this might sound crazy but I had my reason to act paranoid. I started to mark every part of my body with numbers. So if Jade tries to kill me and cut the piece up I have numbers on them so they can identify my body. I got my bag and locked the door.

-10 minutes later-

Looking down at my watch, where is she? Then I heard a loud horn. "Get in loser!"

I saw Jade and her sliver creepy car. Tori warned me about this, she told me Jade kept a shovel in the back seat, drove her in the middle of nowhere, I laughed it off. But that I see it I'm scared. "Andre get in the car! I don't have all day!" I started to see my life flash before my eyes. All because of Jade was smirking at me evilly. You can do this Andre YOU CAN DO THIS!

"Nice car Jade."

"Yeah, whatever. Just get in the car."

I slowly got in the car. If you could feel my it's acting like I just ran a 50k race. I sat in the front right by Jade clinching my backpack close to my torso.

"Smooth ride you got here, how many horses?"

"Oh it runs on human souls and blood." She gave a smile. "Oh, um that's great." I started to scratch my head. "Where exactly are we?" "Don't worry about it." "Oh okay." I started to shake until I felt some kind of warm liquid on my lap. Did I just pee myself? Jade disrupted my self-thoughts. "Dude you spilled my coffee! " She pulled to the side of the road and opened the passenger's door.

I got out to see there was no coffee on the seat or ground. "Look Jade I'll buy you another coffee. Can you help me clean up?"

"No." Jade got back in the car and started to turn on Jigsaw music." I looked back in her car and saw her scissors and blood stain on the back seat. Jade got out of the car with a towel and helped me clean up. But she only rubbed a certain part the middle of my pants. I started to get hard. I don't know how or why she's doing it but I loved it.

"I think it stained your draws." I just shook my head. Now wonder I fell in love with this girl. She's bad, demanding and sexy.

She started to unzip my pants. "Wow your bigger then Beck." I brought Jade up and pinned her against the car and kissed her sexy pale skin. I couldn't believe I was doing this. Licking her neck up to her ear, it felt like I wasn't even Andre!" She gripped my dreads and moaned in my ear begging for more. I can't deny what the lady wants right? From that day forth we were a couple. The only thing that annoyed me was Senjin always hovering over Jade and I as we made out.

Read, Review


End file.
